Wolves vs Cobras
by nacho-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new student at Konoha High. She can join one of two groups: the Wolves, or the Cobras. But when they go on a field trip, her past starts sneaking up on her. Everyone wants to know, but can she even put the pain into words?  KibaSaku
1. Making Enemies

C H A P T E R O N E

Haruno Sakura got out of bed and turned off her alarm clock. What an annoying contraption. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She ran downstairs and said good morning to her dad after combing her bubble gum pink shoulder length hair.

"Morning, sweetie! Have a good first day of school!" Mr. Haruno called as his daughter raced out of the house.

Sakura opened the garage door to find her sapphire blue bike. Sliding on a silver helmet, she raced off to her new highschool. Her dad had switched jobs so she had to move to Konaha, leaving behind her bestest friend ever, Naruto. Her mother… her mother had died when she was five. She had been working at an office building when it caught on fire. Being on a higher floor, she didn't make it out. Therefore Sakura is terrified by fire. Those small little camp fires are okay, but anything bigger scares her.

Sakura was broke from her thoughts as she arrived at school. She parked her bike, chaining it up, and started walking towards the tall entrance.

'_Will the teachers be nice?' _The butterflies had woken up in her stomach. _'What if they make fun of my forehead and/or hair? Will I make new friends? What if I get lost-_' Sakura's questions stopped running through her mind as she crashed into someone, making them both fall to the ground.

"Sorry!" both victims said in unison.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I'm new here." Sakura said as she helped the girl up. She noticed that the girl had long violet hair reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes were pearl white.

"O-oh, it's okay, I'm Hinata." The girl introduced.

"Sakura." She replied.

"Do you need help finding your way around? I can help you." Hinata offered as the two walked into the building.

"Really? Thanks!" Sakura followed her new friend to the office, observing the building as they walked, eyeing the other students.

"Now, there are a few things you need to know." Sakura's head snapped back to Hinata as she began talking. "First off, there are two groups in the school, the Wolves and the Cobras. You'll need to pick which group to be in. Well, you don't have to. But if you do, it's a lot of fun, otherwise you just have to pick which one you support. I'm in the Wolves. Our leader is Kiba and the Cobras' leader is Sasuke." Hinata explained.

'_Sasuke? That name seems familiar..._'

"Well, I guess I'll be with the Wolves since you are. I mean, you're my first friend here." Sakura decided just as they reached the office. They walked inside and went up to the front desk.

"Hello! You must be the new student, Sakura Haruno. My name is Shizune, and here is your schedule! If you have any questions just ask Miss Hyuuga here." The secretary said.

Sakura nodded and walked out. Hinata compared their schedules.

"Hey! We have every class togeth- oh, wait. Never mind. We have all the same classes except third period. Look! There's the group! Come on!" the violet haired girl suddenly dragged a surprised Sakura over to a group of people.

"Hey guys! This is Sakura! She's new here and decided to join our group." Hinata explained.

"Hello!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi! My name's Tenten." Sakura smiled at a girl with two brown buns on her head and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Shikamaru." A pineapple? Oh, wait, it was a boy.

"Neji." _'Hmm, must be related to Hinata.'_

"Chouji!" For some reason, Sakura seemed to sense that she better call him pleasingly plump…

Sakura looked around at all the friendly faces and smiled.

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Right behind you."

They all spun around to see Kiba. Spiky brown hair, warm eyes, and red upside down triangles tattooed on his cheeks. In his jacket was a little brown and white dog, who's, after hearing from Tenten, name was Akamaru. "Who's this?"

"This is Sakura. She's joining our group." Tenten introduced, lightly pushing said girl forward.

"Yeah, now we have more members than the Cobras!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Well then, welcome to the group, Sakura." Kiba said.

'_How does he know my name?'_ Sakura was kind of creeped out by that.

Nevertheless, Sakura smiled at the leader. "Hello! Aw, he's so cute!" she said as she pulled Akamaru out of Kiba's jacket.

"Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you-" Too late. Everyone clenched their eyes shut. The little puppy never liked strangers and always bites them. Hahaha, chomp, chomp, chomp. They waited for the scream…

Sakura giggled. They all opened their eyes to see her laughing while Akamaru licked her face.

"He's so adorable! Oh yeah, what was wrong with you guys?" Sakura questioned as she held the dog like a baby and scratched his belly.

"He's not-"

"He didn't-"

"You-"

Sakura looked at them confused.

"Never mind… the point is that maybe now we can beat the Cobras!" Kiba decided, grinning a canine-like grin.

"And why is that?" a cool voice spoke from behind.

Akamaru jumped out of Sakura's arms and started growling. Three people stood behind them.

"That's Sasuke, Ino, and Kabuto." Tenten whispered to Sakura who nodded in response.

"We'll win because now we have seven members, too." Chouji said triumphuntly.

Sasuke's gaze landed on the pink haired girl making her shiver. This guy** creeped her**_** out**_! And yet, he looked so familiar, with the ebony hair and solid black eyes… He walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there, beautiful, what are you doing with these losers? Come join my gang." He said. She could feel his hot breath on her neck making her shiver_ again_.

"Get your hands off our member." Kiba growled. Sasuke didn't move.

"He said get your hands off-" Neji started but was soon cut off by Sasuke yelling in pain while stumbling back, almost falling to the ground. Sakura put her leg back down from kicking him, um, _where the sun doesn't shine_. She ran over to Tenten and half hid behind her.

"That dude creeps me out! Plus, his hair looks like a duck butt!" Sakura said with the tiniest hint of fear in her voice. This caused the Wolves to crack up laughing. Sakura soon joined in laughing and the group walked away as Ino helped up her fallen leader.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kabuto." Sasuke called.

"Yes?" the gray haired teen pushed up his glasses.

"Get some information and make a plan. I want that girl on our team." Sasuke ordered before walking off into the darkness of the shadows.

The janitor then fixed the light and everyone watched as Sasuke walked away mysteriously.

* * *

'_I'm BOOORED._' Kiba thought as he walked around after school. There was nothing to do. He took a short cut down an alley and took in his surroundings. Trash cans, dumpsters, brick walls, mice, Sakura surrounded by a group of Cobra members…

Wait a minute. He did a retake. Sakura surrounded by Cobra members? He was separated from them by a fence but climbed up going unnoticed.

"Sasuke-kun said that he wants you in our group, so join." Karin whined.

"No." the pink haired girl stated simply.

"You need to come with us to the hideout." Juugo said.

"No, and I'm leaving."

He was almost to the top of the fence…

Sakura pushed past a girl named Ami when suddenly her hair was yanked back and she was punched in the side of her head. She fell to the ground and her head hit an un-convenient old chipped cinder block.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled as he raced towards the fallen girl. He lifted her head up and saw that her eyes were closed and blood trickled from her head as she groaned.

"You…" the canine-like boy growled, his glare fixed on Ami.

"Eep! Guys, help m- guys?" The Cobra member looked around to see that the rest were already gone. "Uh-oh." And then, she ran for her life.

Kiba didn't follow; instead he thought about whose house was the closest. That would be… Neji's and Hinata's. He raced off in search of help.

* * *

At the Hyuga household, some idiot was banging the door wildly.

Neji opened the door hastily. "WHAT?" he snapped. His gaze turned worried as he saw the sight in front of him; Kiba holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Hinata!" Neji called as he let the two in. She arrived as Kiba set Sakura on the couch.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she ran to her friends.

"It's all stupid Sasuke's fault. He sent some members to get Sakura to join the Cobras. They cornered her in an alley, but she refused. That stupid girl Ama or Ami or whatever punched Sakura right as I arrived." Kiba explained, the anger inside him growing. Those stupid Cobras would pay.

"I swear, if I see that Sasuke tomorrow, I'm gonna-"

"K-Kiba? Neji? H-Hinata? What's going on?"

Three heads spun around to see the pink haired girl sit up.

"Sakura! You shouldn't get up yet!" Hinata fretted.

"I'm fine, I- oh snap. I have to get home! My dad must be worried sick!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the time. She quickly got up before wobbling, her legs still unsteady. One hand clenched her head in pain.

"You really shouldn't get up yet." Kiba agreed, grabbing the rosette's arm before she could fall.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to get home."

"I'll drive you two home." Neji offered as he picked up his keys. Secretly he smiled smugly since he could drive without Uncle in the car with him.

Sakura and Kiba nodded thanks as they headed out to Neji's white car.

Hinata sat with her cousin in front with Kiba and Sakura in the back. The car started and they were off.

* * *

Somewhere during the ride Sakura had fallen asleep. Her head rested lightly on Kiba's shoulder, making him blush. Neji pulled into the driveway of Sakura's house, her dad pacing in front of the door. Kiba carried Sakura out.

"There she is! I have been worried sick! What happened?" Mr. Haruno exclaimed.

"She came over to my house because I wanted to, uh, play video games with her in my room and we kind of lost track of time and fell asleep." Hinata quickly lied, not wanting to worry the poor man more. Neji caught on.

"I had invited Kiba over and realized that it was very late. I went to check on my cousin, thinking Sakura had gone home, but was surprised when I found them both asleep. Not to mention that Sakura fell off the bed and hit her head. We're very sorry. We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Neji explained, laughing quietly as he lied about Sakura falling.

"Ah, well, it's okay. No one's hurt so I guess it's fine. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." The girl's father said, taking her from Kiba's arms. He turned around as the three teens nodded and left in the car. He walked upstairs and put Sakura in her bed.

"Goodnight, Blossom."

* * *

Sakura got up the next morning for school. After getting ready she went downstairs and saw her dad smiling happily. Like, REALLY happily.

"Uhhh, dad, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Maybe he ran out of the low-sweetener for his coffee.

"I have a surprise for you today!" he said in a sing-song voice. Sakura's head bolted up from her poptart and her eyes brightened.

"What is it? Tell me!" Sakura demanded.

"You'll find out later." Mr. Haruno said.

Sakura pouted but popped the last of her breakfast in her mouth and said a quick good bye to her dad before jumping on her bike. She raced off to school.

"She's gonna be so surprised." Her dad smirked back in the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura sat and ate lunch with her friends. She was having a conversation with Hinata and Kiba when she suddenly stopped.

'_Those colors… could it-?_' out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange t-shirt. He had blue eyes and three lines on each check looking like whiskers. The boy was scanning the cafeteria as if looking for someone. Kiba and Hinata looked at her strangely, wondering why she had just stopped in the middle of her sentence. Everyone watched as Sakura quickly scrambled out of her seat and ran towards the boy.

"Naruto!"

o.O.0.O.o

The start of a new story! Woo! These are my two good ones. Well, besides this other one that has 23 chapters or something, but I think I might just make that into my own story since I put so much work into it.

R E V I E W ~ ! P L E A S E ~ !


	2. Leaving

C H A P T E R T W O

Sakura sat and ate lunch with her friends. She was having a conversation with Hinata and Kiba when she suddenly stopped.

'_Those colors… could it-?_' out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange t-shirt. He had blue eyes and three lines on each check looking like whiskers. The boy was scanning the cafeteria as if looking for someone. Kiba and Hinata looked at her strangely, wondering why she had just stopped in the middle of her sentence. Everyone watched as Sakura quickly scrambled out of her seat and ran towards the boy.

"Naruto!"

The old best friend looked to see a pink haired girl running at him. He smiled as she attacked him in a hug, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around before setting the excited girl back down.

"Sakura-chan!"

The rest of the group walked over with confused faces. Even though he didn't show it, Kiba was steaming on the inside.

'_Who is this dude to get a reaction like that from Sakura? And that hug? I don't like him…_'

Jealous much?

"Sakura, who is this?" Neji asked.

Sakura grinned widely. "This is Naruto Uzumaki! He's my _bestest_ friend in the whole world! I never thought I'd see him again after I moved…" she explained.

Kiba released the fist he hadn't known he had clenched. '_Good, he's just her best friend. Wait, why was I getting so worried? Holy snap! Am I falling for this girl?_'

The canine-like boy was ripped from his thoughts as he felt everyone's gaze on him. "What?" he asked dumbstruck.

Tenten sighed. "We all already introduced ourselves, now it's your turn."

"Kiba Inuzuka." He said as the two shook hands. He may not be that bad of a guy after all.

"You should join our group, Naruto." Shikamaru suggested.

"Group?" the blonde looked confused.

"I'm the leader of the Wolves and we're against the gang called the Cobras. It's a battle over the rule of the school." Kiba explained.

"Who's the leader of the Cobras?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Chouji answered.

Naruto's teeth grinded and he scowled. Sakura's face lit up.

"Now I remember! He was your rival since, like, kindergarten or something." The pink haired girl said.

Naruto's scowl turned into an evil grin. "That's it. I'm going to join the Wolves and Sasuke is going DOWN!" he decided.

Everyone cheered.

'_Now we have one more guy than Sasuke. This will get interesting…_'

Sakura was excited. She was currently sitting in the advanced reading class, which strangely had all the members from the Wolves and the Cobras. Naruto had gotten along quite well with the other members and fit in perfectly.

Anyways, their teacher, Kurienai-sensei, said that she has an important announcement to make.

"Okay, okay, class. Settle down. Now, since you all made it into and through the advanced reading class, and won many tournaments and contests that earned the school money, you are all will be going on a week vacation to…"

The class leaned in so they could hear the teacher better.

"The beach!" she finished.

Everyone started talking, yelling, and celebrating, but were quickly silenced by the teacher.

"Now, I'm afraid that the school can not afford for all of you to go for free, so you will have to pay some of it. These flyers will give you the rest of the information you need. Class dismissed."

They all left talking about the week ahead. They would leave Monday, and it was Friday today! They could not wait!

It was 12:00 Monday afternoon as Sakura waited with her friends (and enemies) for the buses to pick them up. They'd put their luggage on one bus and ride on the other. The ride would take about an hour and a half, as said by the teachers going.

"Woohoo! Look! The buses are here!" Naruto shouted as he caught sight of the yellow vehicles.

The two groups loaded their bags in the back one and then headed to the other. Sakura got on and looked for a seat, seeing that Tenten and Hinata were sitting with the violet haired girl's cousin. Wait, was Tenten blushing? She'd have to make a mental note on that. She spotted Naruto and Kiba sitting in the same seat talking. She smiled. Naruto looked up as she approached, followed by Kiba.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" the blonde greeted.

She smiled again. "Hey, guys! Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, but smallest person has to sit between!"

Sakura frowned but then sat in between the two boys. They looked at each other and silently counted down from three.

'Three…two…one…'

"SANDWICH!" They yelled as they both squished Sakura. She laughed before putting a hand on both of the heads that were squishing her. With one push, she sent Naruto slamming into the window and Kiba into the aisle. Right in front of Kakashi.

"Mr. Inuzuka, I'd suggest sitting in a seat instead of twitching on the floor in pain." He looked up with his one eye to see Sakura smiling innocently and Naruto smashed against the window.

"And Mr. Uzumaki, I'd suggest _looking_ out the window; not _making_ out with it." And with that the silver haired man walked to the back and sat down next to the other teachers.

Naruto and Kiba sat back down while Kiba glared at Sakura. He noticed the blonde wasn't fazed.

"Didn't that hurt, Naruto?"

"Best friends for _years_, remember?"

For the rest of the ride there, Kiba got to know Sakura better. She says that she's one of those people in the middle. She's not ugly, but she's not beautiful. She's not skinny but she's not fat. She isn't one of those girly girls who worry about their hair every second and freak out because of a little bug, but she's not a total tomboy that doesn't like anything girly. She likes to sing too.

"Hey Sakura, are we still on for Friday night when we get back?" Naruto asked.

Kiba started to panic in his mind. '_What are they doing Friday? Is it a date? I thought that they were just friends!_'

Sakura smiled. "All night movie/video games marathon with junk food and other stuff that will rot our teeth?"

"That's the one!"

"You bet!"

Kiba sighed relieved that it wasn't a date. Man, why was he falling for this girl so hard? He turned back to the two.

"Hey, Kiba, you should come too!" Naruto said.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah! That would be fun! I can kick _two_ boy's butts in video games!"

"Hey, don't get cocky, Sakura-chan."

"Whatever, anyways, will you come?" she asked turning to him.

Kiba looked into those emerald orbs. They were pleading and there was that spark of excitement that he knew he would crush if he said no. Dang it, how the heck could he say no?

"Ohh…okay!" the dog-boy decided.

"Yes! This week will be so much fun!" Sakura said.

"Okay, everyone! We have arrived, and you will be put three to a hotel room. The hotel is across the street from the beach. As you get off you will receive a paper with a number on it. It is your room number in the hotel so the other two people that have the same number are your roommates. And yes, we will try to pair you with your friends, but there is no guarantee. After you receive the paper go get your luggage and head to your room. Unpack and then meet us in the lobby for dinner and further instructions. Dismissed!" Kurinei explained.

Everyone got off the bus and received their papers. The two gangs got together to see the room pairings.

"Okay so in room 254 we have me, Tenten, and Hinata!" Sakura cheered.

"In room 255 there is Ami, Ino, and I." Karin read.

"Across the hallway, in room 243, are Neji, Chouji, and I." Shikamaru said.

"Directly across from room 255, in room 245 is me, Suigetsu, and Juugo." Kabuto informed.

"And right across from room 254, room 244, it's me, Naruto, and…" Kiba gulped.

"…Sasuke."

Oh, what an interesting week this will be.

Sakura and her two friends walked into their room and gasped. There was a television, a GameCube with three controllers, a huge window with an ocean view, and two bunk beds, leaving one bed open. Sakura strode up to the gaming console and read a piece of paper.

"'Games may be rented in Lobby. Only two can be rented per room at a time.' Cool!" Sakura read.

"I call top bunk!" Tenten called as she dropped her bags and jumped up.

"I call the other!" the rosette yelled.

Hinata laughed at her friends antics. "It's okay, I like the bottom ones anyway." She assured as she put her bag below Sakura's bed.

They looked to see three dressers and a closet for their stuff. They unpacked everything and Hinata and Tenten explored the small kitchen and bathroom. Sakura changed into her pajamas (they are very comfy and she knows they won't be doing anything else besides dinner for the rest of the day) which were a pair of turquoise plaid pants with a lime green tank top. She slipped on a pair of those giant monster feet slippers and put her hair up in a high pony tail, a few bangs framing her face. Deciding to see if Naruto and Kiba needed any help, she grabbed one of the four card keys (there's an extra just in case) and walked across the hallway. She knocked on the door and her best friend opened.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"Hi! I just wanted to see if you needed any help. Oh! And I wanted to give you our extra key card just in case." She explained as she handed him the rectangle of plastic.

"Thanks! And, um… oh yeah! Could you help me by putting my ramen away? The fridge is too small to just throw them in like I normally do. Kiba said I had to do it '_neatly_' and '_organized_'. Oh, and you can have our extra key too." Naruto said as he led her inside. Their room was almost exactly the same as hers but the room theme was green, while hers was blue, and they didn't have an ocean view.

"Sure, I'll put your ramen away." Sakura said as she accepted the key from him.

"Okay then! I'll go get the box." He said as he raced off.

Sakura was waiting when Kiba came in.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura. What are you doing here?" his voice called. '_She looks so cute in her pajamas… Wait a minute! No! Bad Kiba! Stop thinking about this girl! _'

She smiled at him. "I'm gonna help Naruto put his ramen away." She explained.

Just then said boy came out with a medium sized box _packed_ with ramen.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan!" he said, holding the side with the handle out to her.

"Do you need some help carrying it? It's, like, 50 pounds." Kiba offered.

Naruto chuckled and Sakura just smiled at him. "I think I'll be fine." She said.

Sakura grabbed the box handle with one hand, lifting it away from Naruto and walked away, slightly swinging it on her way to the kitchen.

Kiba stared in surprise. "What the-? How'd she get so strong?" Kiba asked. The two didn't notice that Sasuke had just walked in.

"When I was younger, I would lift weights. Sakura was always bored out of her mind when she would wait for me to finish, so one day, she started lifting too. After a while she stopped, because she said she was strong enough and didn't want to be one of those creepy ladies who have giant muscles like in magazines. She's never needed me or her dad to help her move or lift anything. Heck, her dad would even ask her to help _him_ sometimes. She's really strong. For a girl at least." The blonde explained.

His response was an empty ramen box over his head.

"Girls can be strong too, Naruto!" Sakura lectured.

She waved goodbye before heading towards the door. Sasuke saw this and quickly stepped back out into the hallway, quickly walking down it a quarter of the way before turning around and casually strolling back up, seeming as though he had just got there. He saw Sakura walk out and enter her room.

He was _so _going to get that girl on his team.

"Stupid jeans… stupid shoes…" Sakura grumbled as she headed down to the lobby with the rest of the Wolves.

"Uhhh, is she okay?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, we just said that she had to wear clothes, not pajamas."

"They're comfy!" Sakura protested.

"I'm sure they are, Sakura, I'm sure they are." Tenten said, trying to make the girl happy again.

They all entered the lobby and saw the Cobras already there. Naruto suddenly started to growl. There he was, Naruto's rival, Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at him. He had to be held back by Sakura as the Uchiha walked over to them.

"Ah, so if isn't my rival since kindergarten! I'm not surprised that _you_ joined this loser squad," Sasuke gestured to the group "But I still can't believe this little pink hottie did." He directed his attention to Sakura.

All the guys growled while the girls glared. The raven haired teen started walking over to Sakura. The boys stepped in front of her while the girls huddled around the same girl.

"Relax, relax. Jeez. But before I leave, I have one thing to say." His gaze landed on Sakura again.

"You will be mine, Haruno Sakura."

"Everyone! Everyone, please settle down." Kakashi's voice rang out.

"We will now tell you some rules and other things you need to know. First off, you must be in your room by eleven. No wandering around past then. Now, if it is something really important, you may ask one of us if you may go out. You may stay up as late as you want, but breakfast will be eaten here. It is served from nine to ten, so try to be up by then. For lunch and dinner, it will either be that we will all go together, you may go separately wherever you want, or we will order pizza which you may eat on the beach or in your rooms. And, um… yeah. That's it." Kakashi finished.

"Now, go back to your rooms and get a good night sleep before your first day at the beach!" Shizune, who had also come, shouted.

The teens cheered as they went upstairs. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sat on their beds as they talked, er, whined.

"I'm bored!"

"D-ditto!"

"Well, what do we talk about?" Tenten asked.

Sakura grinned. "Well, I saw someone blushing as a certain Hyuuga boy talked to her!" her gaze directed towards Tenten.

"Sh-shut up!" the brunette stuttered, her face red. Sakura just laughed while Hinata gaped.

"So, who do you like, Sakura?"

The laughing stopped and was replaced by a light blush.

"I knidla wlikwa Ciwibag." She mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I kinda like Kiba, okay?" she yelled.

Her hand slapped over her mouth as they stayed silent, listening for any signs that the three boys across the hall heard. Sakura sighed in relief as nothing happened. She heard a giggle beneath her a hung herself over the bed to get a better look at the girl.

"What about you Hinata? Who do you like?" the pinkette asked.

When no response came from the girl Tenten and Sakura started to take turns guessing.

"Is it Chouji?" Tenten started.

She shook her head no.

"Shikamaru?"

Another no. Sakura leaned over the bed a little more.

"Is it Shino from back home?"

Another no.

"Is it Naruto?" Tenten guessed.

The violet hair girl's face flushed a deep red. Sakura's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, making her fall out of the top bunk, banging her head on the way down, and finally landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" the two girls heard the blonde's voice threw the door. They looked to see their friend not open her eyes.

"Uh-oh."

The lock clicked green as Naruto slid the card key through and ran in, followed by Kiba and the other members.

"What happened?" Kiba exclaimed as Naruto took Sakura from the two girls set her on the couch.

"Uh, well, you see, she kind of fell off the top bunk…" Tenten explained.

"Troublesome… how?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, just in, surprise." Hinata answered.

"Surprise that, um, that…" the brunette looked at Hinata for help.

"That Tenten ate her sour gummy worms!" the violet haired girl finished quickly, remembering that Sakura had told them that she loved sour candy, and had brought a few bags of sour gummy worms.

"Sakura does love sour candy… and is very clumsy…" Naruto said, studying the pink haired girl.

"I guess we'll buy it." Neji decided.

Hinata went over and looked at Sakura. "She's just sleeping now, she's not unconscious." She confirmed.

They all looked over. She suddenly winced and a tear rolled down her cheek. They all leaned in.

"No… please just leave me alone…" she whimpered.

They all straightened and had confused looks on their faces, except Naruto whose eyes saddened.

"Naruto? What does she mean?" Kiba asked.

"That's for her to decide whether to tell you or not, not me." He said before walking out the door. The other boys followed suit, Kiba going out last, giving one last glance to Sakura before closing the door.

o.O.0.O.o

Wow, that's a long one. And what pampered students they are! The beach? Seriously? Wow. Rich school. I'll probably get the next Strange Girl AND Wolves vs. Cobras chapter up this weekend. It's Halloween weekend, too!

R E V I E W ~ ! P L E A S E ~ !


	3. Singing

C H A P T E R T H R E E

**Day 1**

Sakura woke up to find herself still in clothes and on the couch. She recalled what happened the night before.

"What?" she yelled, way quieter this time, but still loud enough to wake up her roommates.

"Oh, Sakura, you're awake." Tenten yawned as the two got out of bed. It was eight in the morning.

Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Do you really like Naruto?"

The violet head nodded.

"Stupid, clumsy, ramen-addicted Naruto?"

Another nod.

Sakura stared at her before suddenly going into panic mode.

"Tenten! Call 9-1-1! Report that your friend has gained severe brain damage! Hinata! Just hold on! Everything will be alright!" Sakura ordered.

Her friends laughed at her antics and she soon joined in.

"So what do you guys want to do today at the beach?" Hinata asked, walking over and pulling some clothes out of her dresser.

"Hey! Do either of you know how to surf?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Oh! I do!" Tenten said as she raised her hand into the air.

"Cool. Me, you, rented boards, and one awesome wave." The pink haired girl turned to Hinata. "Me, you, buckets, shovels, and one awesome sand castle." She finished smiling.

They all high fived and got ready for the day.

* * *

After breakfast the Wolves and Cobras went outside to the beach. Tenten and Sakura had rented their boards, the brunette getting a dark green while her friend got orange.

The boys took off their shirts while they already had their swim trunks on as shorts. Tenten took off her clothes to reveal a brown, dark green, and yellow tankini with a pair of matching shorts.

Hinata was wearing a dark purple and silver one-piece. Sakura had on an emerald green bikini just about a shade brighter that her eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. But over her regular bottoms she had on a pair of blue boy swim trunks, her tomboy side taking over a little.

"I love your board, Sakura-chan! It's so orange! I- wait. Are those mine?" Naruto asked as he looked at the shorts.

Sakura turned around and started whistling as she walked away.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Those _are_ mine!" Naruto whined.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Go buy _guy_ swim trunks?" she questioned.

Naruto pouted but agreed with her reasoning.

"Okay, then. Come on, Sakura!" Tenten shouted to her friend.

They two went out into the water and waited. And waited. And waited. And wait-

"Now!" Sakura yelled just as a huge wave came. They stood up and got on. Soon they were surfing. Tenten did a 360°.

"Go, Tenten!" Hinata and Neji cheered.

Sakura smirked. She took a deep breath. She turned the board, starting the 360°. She then flipped herself into a hand stand.

"Wow, a 360° _and_ a handstand." Hinata said.

"Woohoo! Go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

"Are you trying to out do me?" Tenten asked playfully.

They both grinned and from the beach you would see Sakura whisper something to Tenten.

"One… two… three!" Sakura counted.

On three they both grabbed the sides of the board with their hands and flipped it.

"Holy snap, they're surfing upside-down!" Chouji shouted.

The two girls climbed back onto the beach.

Sakura slipped away to get a drink from the machine across the street. After retrieving the bottle of Sunkist she looked around. Spotting Hinata playing beach ball with Neji and Shikamaru, she decided to save their sand castle building for later. Sakura was about to sit down when a bark caught her attention. She turned to see Akamaru holding a Frisbee in his mouth. She laughed as she set her bottle on one of the picnic tables.

"Hey there, Akamaru! You want to play?" she said while taking the Frisbee. He barked in response.

Sakura threw the disc out across the beach and giggled as he ran. He brought it back and she patted his head before throwing it again. She repeated this a few times before it accidently got thrown into the rocks. Her and Akamaru searched but to no prevail. She bent down to look in between the rocks when the blue disc was suddenly put in her face. She looked up and smiled.

"Looking for this?" Kiba asked.

"Why, thank you. Would you like to play?" she asked smiling. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sure!" he smiled back at her.

She walked back out into the open and Kiba went across from her. The little puppy ran in between them.

"Monkey in the Middle!" Sakura yelled as she threw the Frisbee to Kiba, Akamaru jumping up and just barely missing it.

They laughed as Kiba caught it then threw it again, curving the disc so that it just missed the jumping dog. Sakura caught it, but Akamaru tackled her to the sandy ground. She laughed as he licked her face. Kiba started walking over.

"Sick 'em, Akamaru!" Sakura commanded cheerfully.

The little white puppy jumped onto his owner making him fall too. Sakura crawled over to the Kiba whose face was being licked by his dog. She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Now you know how I felt!" she said, standing up and turning around to look for Hinata.

He stood up too after getting the puppy off him when an idea sprung into his head. He grinned sinisterly.

Sakura had just spotted the violet haired girl along with the brunette when she was suddenly lifted off the ground. She looked up to see that Kiba had picked her up bridal style. She had a small blush on her cheeks but it soon disappeared as she saw his evil smile.

"Hey, Sakura, why don't you go for a swim?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"No." Sakura said horrified.

"Oh, yes, I think I'd be good for you." He said as he started towards the ocean.

"Noooo! Tenten, help! I'm too young to die!" Sakura called dramatically to the brunette who simply just laughed.

Kiba waded a few steps into the water before getting ready. Ice cold. Perfect.

"No! Do you know how cold this water is? Oh no! That was your intention all along! I-" Sakura was cut off as he threw her in the water. He began laughing after he heard an "Eep!" and a "Splash!" The dog-boy continued laughing until he felt a small hand grab his ankle and pull him in. He remerged to see a pink head bobbing in the water, trying to make it on land and get away.

"Sakura…" he growled playfully before starting after her.

She made it to land and started running, grabbing her clothes and her friends along the way, but never stopping. The guys laughed as Kiba stopped the chase after the girls got inside.

* * *

Sakura changed into the same pair of pajamas as the night before. Her and her roommates sat around, wondering what to do.

"Oh! I know!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over to a bag on her dresser. She unzipped it and pulled out a pink laptop. "We can sing!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as Sakura set the computer on the coffee table.

"I mean, that I pull up a song with it's lyrics on the internet and then we take turns singing! In our _pajamas_!" Sakura said happily.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. They went over to change into their pajamas.

"What songs do you guys want to sing?" the pink haired girl called.

Hinata came back wearing a tight dark purple long sleeve that came down to about the middle of her fingers with a pair of light pink capris.

"I want to sing '_Breakaway_' if that's okay." She said. Her pink haired friend nodded.

"Oh! I want to sing '_Everytime we Touch'_!" Tenten exclaimed. She was wearing a dark green spaghetti-strap that dipped down a little bit to reveal a brown cami. She wore camouflage shorts that came to her knees.

"Okay, I will sing '_So Yesterday_' then. Good?" Sakura asked. When her friends nodded their heads she smiled. "Hinata's up first!"

Said girl blushed a little before standing up in front of the two seated on the couch.

"Wait! Hold on!" Tenten called as she ran into the kitchen. She zoomed back out and handed Hinata a spoon. "Your microphone, milady."

They all giggled and Sakura hit play. Hinata took a deep breath before she began with the song;

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray._

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here._

_So I'd pray_

_That I could breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky…_

Sakura could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes, and clapped loudly.

"Beautiful, Hinata, Beautiful. TENTEN, GET UP THERE!" she then yelled

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive.  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life…_

More applaud as Tenten mock-bowed. Sakura then stepped up, accepting the 'microphone' from her. She took a deep breath before beginning.

_You can change your life - if you wanna_

_You can change your clothes - if you wanna_

_If you change your mind_

_Well, that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans_

_And your old black hat - cause I wanna_

_They look good on me_

_You're never gonna get them back_

_At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay…_

Sakura finished her song after a few minutes and the three girls smiled. They all laughed and Hinata and Tenten climbed into bed and started talking. Sakura went into the kitchen and poured her self a glass of milk. She took a sip while she returned to the main room, when she noticed something. The door was cracked open, and there were five pairs of eyes peeking through. Sakura was about to start yelling at the boys- who she had a pretty good idea on what their identities were- when an idea sprang into her head. Oh boy, would this be fun.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to go for a short walk before the curfew." Sakura called to her roommates who nodded in acknowledgement. She walked over to Tenten and whispered something into her ear.

Having explained what was going on and the plan, Tenten said "Sure! I'll come with you."

She grinned as they heard scrambling and voices before they reached the door.

"Quick! Everyone to our room!" Kiba.

"Crap! It's locked! Give me the key!" Neji.

"Hehe, I kinda forgot it…" Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Shikamaru.

"Ack! They're coming! Quick! Down the hallway!" Chouji.

The two heard footsteps go left and walked out, going in the same direction. The boys panicked and hid in a nearby supplies closet, which wasn't at its fullest. Unfortunately for them, the girls heard the door close. Sakura walked up to the vending machine close by and got her and Tenten a pack of M&M's and a bag of sour gummy worms. They sat right in front of the door to the closet that the boys were in, malicious smiles hidden on their faces.

"I can't believe Hinata likes him." Sakura said, leaving all the boys thinking the same thing; '_Likes who?_'

"I can't believe who you like!" Tenten said. All of it according to plan. The guys were itching to jump out of the closet and holler; "WHO? WHO?"

"Yeah, but what about you? You two make a good couple!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten (fake) blushed.

"Oh, stop it! But I can't believe he hasn't noticed that Hinata likes him!" Tenten acted horrified.

"I know, he can be so dense…" '_Hinata better thank us for this!_' the pink haired girl thought. The boys leaned closer to the door.

"…that Naruto." She finished. They heard surprised "Whoa!" sound inside the closet.

The two girls finished their snacks and stood up.

"Hey Sakura, can you say who you like and tell me your biggest secret?" Tenten asked.

This caught the boys' attention. They leaned even closer to the door, if possible. Sakura breathed in, about to answer as the ones inside the closet held their breath, waiting to hear…

"Nah, I don't want the boys in the closet to hear." Sakura said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the closet behind her. The two walked away from the flabbergasted boys, smirks gracing their lips. Naruto recovered first, and only had one thing to say;

"Crap."

o.O.0.O.o

Woooooooo. :O Edited the next chapter, Day 1 at the beach. Yep. Kind of have a bit to write, so chapters will be a little slower. There's a story and essay that I have to write for school. The essay is easy, but of course the story will take longer. T.T But I like my story, and I think it's so fun to write.

Quick-fact-that-I-randomly-thought-of-about-myself: When I was younger, I thought that the word 'essay' was spelled S.A. I still haven't lived that down. XD


	4. Playing MakeBelieve

C H A P T E R F O U R

**Day 2**

"Tenten! Tenten wake up!"

The brunette groggily got out of bed. "Wha? What time is it?"

"It's 9:30! Now come on! We've been waiting to go to breakfast." Sakura replied.

After waiting about five minutes, Tenten came out fully dressed and ready to go.

"What time did you two wake up?" she asked as they left the room.

"7:30." Hinata replied.

"6:30." Sakura said.

Tenten looked at the two like they had grown another head. "I have no clue how you guys can wake up so early."

The two girls just smiled as they got in line, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal. After also grabbing a carton of milk and a donut, they sat down next to Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata's face turned bright red and the other two looked at each other as if saying "_He said '-chan'!_"

"So what are we doing today?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura took a bite of her donut before answering. "I was thinking spend some more time at the beach and then maybe we could all go see a movie or something."

"Oh! Let's have a campfire too!" Naruto said. The others nodded.

"So far we haven't run into the Cobras, but that just gives me a bad feeling about today." Neji thought aloud.

"Oh well, as long as we have fun, right?" Hinata said brightly.

"Right, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, making the face of said girl turn bright red again.

Sakura chugged the last of her milk as she stood up to throw her trash away. As she removed the carton from her mouth she burped. LOUD. She smiled and turned around, taking a few steps towards the trash cans before dumping the remains of her breakfast. Her roommates rolled their eyes as she returned, not bothering to sit down though.

"You should have heard her last night." Tenten directed towards the laughing boys.

"Yeah, she burped half the alphabet!" Hinata finished.

Sakura playfully glared at Hinata. "And I would have done the whole thing if _someone_ didn't take away my bottle of root beer! Well, I'll meet you guys outside!" she called as she headed out the door of the hotel.

Tenten and Hinata's faces suddenly turned serious. "There's something else you should have heard last night."

The boys stopped laughing. They could tell that this wasn't a joking matter.

Hinata was the first to speak. "She was talking in her sleep again. But this time, it wasn't just talking. She was crying."

"We heard 'No! You have to save her… please…' We couldn't quit make out the rest. Something's up, definitely." Tenten said.

They all looked towards Naruto who in turn looked down at his hands.

"Why don't you guys ask her at the fire tonight? I think that that would be best." He said.

They all stood up and walked outside, being met with the picture of Sakura carrying buckets, pales, towels, sunglasses, and other stuff.

"Hinata! Get over here and build a stinking sand castle! I will not have dragged all this stuff here for nothing!" she called.

The violet haired girl laughed as she ran over, and the two started building. They had decided on a huge castle, big enough for them to sit in. Kind of like a fort. They had it ¾ of the way done when some of the clear liquid in Sakura's water bottle poured on to the sand. An idea hit her. She started whispering fiercely to Hinata.

"…sand…water…fort…bucket…_them_…" were the words that were able to be heard Sakura whisper.

Hinata grinned evilly before grabbing one of the buckets and running off. She returned a few minutes later with the container filled with water. She dumped it onto the sand, making it kind of muddy. Sakura scooped up some of it, forming the mixture into a ball. Hinata followed suit. Sakura peeked over the edge of their sand barrier, spotting Kiba talking to Naruto, his back facing them, while the side of the blonde head was in their direction. The pink haired girl looked over at the girl and smiled. She brought her arm back, and threw. The slushy, muddy, sandy concoction hurdled towards the brunette, hitting him in the back. Same with the blonde haired friend, but Hinata's slush ball had hit the side of his head.

"What the heck?" the two victims yelled in unison.

They saw pink and purple sticking up a little past a wall of sand, giggling coming from behind it. They smirked and walked over, but once they were only about three feet when…

"Code Orange! Code Orange! Enemies have infoltraited the perimeter! Defend the fort with all your strength!" Sakura's voice called out from behind the wall.

Naruto and Kiba were suddenly bombarded by water, sand, and a mixture between the two; pretty much all the two girls had, even the shovels. They simply wiped the stuff off them and continued walking.

"Eek! Code Red! Code Red! Enemies are almost upon us! Fall back and retreat!" the pink haired girl's voice rang out again. She quickly grabbed her friend's hand and started running, the two boys playfully chasing them. The boys stopped, causing the girls to follow their example. Their eyes widened.

Naruto was holding the last slush ball. He threw it, aiming for Hinata who couldn't dodge in time. It all happened in slow motion.

Sakura jumped sideways, the back of her facing Hinata as she shielded the girl. The ball hit her right in the ribs. She fell to the ground.

"Sakura! No!" Hinata called dramatically. She ran towards her fallen friend, falling on her knees in front of her.

"H-Hinata…go …save yourself…" Sakura rasped, as though she was in pain.

"No! I won't leave you Sakura!" the violet haired protested.

"F-find… Tenten… go now, before they come…" Sakura said before slowly closing her eyes, as if going unconscious.

Hinata looked up to see the two boys closer. She got up and ran, looking for her faithful friend, Tenten.

Kiba and Naruto arrived where Sakura lay (pretending to be) unconscious.

"What shall we do with her now, Sir Kiba?" Naruto asked as though they were back in the old times.

"Our goal was to capture both Princess Hinata and Princess Sakura, but they escaped once we infiltrated their castle. Now one is here, while the other has gone off in search of help." Kiba replied.

"Then we shall taketh her back to King Chouji!" Naruto replied. Kiba grinned and slung Sakura over his shoulder. The two marched over to where Chouji sat and ate potato chips.

"King Chouji, we have captured one of the princesses like you requested." Kiba replied as the two got on one knee. Sakura smiled in her 'unconscious' state, trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" the boy asked confused.

"Just go along with our game!" Naruto whined.

Chouji smiled. "Sir Kiba! Throw her into the dungeon and guard her whilst Sir Naruto searches for the other!" Chouji ordered in a king-like way.

Naruto ran off while Kiba stood there confused with Sakura 'unconscious' in his arms. "Uh, King, where is the dungeon?"

Chouji looked around before standing up and grabbing a stick. He took a few steps away from his 'throne' and drew a large rectangle in the sand. He dropped his utensil and sat back down.

"It is right there, you fool! Now get moving!" the king ordered.

Kiba nodded and walked over, reaching into his pocket and pulling out imaginary keys. He pretended to unlock and open a metal door, making Sakura giggle in the process. He lay her down on the sand, or in which in the dungeon it would be the bed, before walking towards the 'door' closing and locking it behind him.

"Madame Tenten! Please come quick!" Hinata called to her friend.

The brunette stopped talking to Neji, giving her a confused look. Hinata quickly explained the game they were playing. Tenten acted horrified when she was done.

"Oh, my! We must save Princess Sakura and protect you!" she exclaimed. Her gaze landed on Neji.

"I know! Sir Neji, a brave knight may help us! Will you, brave knight?" she asked as the two turned towards him. He smiled.

"I shall! But I won't be able to do it alone, so we must quickly search for Duke Shikamaru, who secretly despises the king; he will help! Now let's go!" Neji said as they ran along the sand to Shikamaru who was sleeping in the sun. They woke him up and quickly explained the game (again).

"I will help ye' fair maidens!" Shikamaru said in an old time voice.

"Eek!" Hinata squealed as a hand covered her mouth and she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Haha! I have captured the remaining princess! I shall go report my success to the King!" Naruto called as he galloped away on his horse (not!).

"Curse you, Sir Naruto! Capturing her from right under our noses!" Neji called.

Naruto had made it over to the King who ordered him to throw the girl in the dungeon.

"Ah… Sir Kiba! I have captured the remaining princess! Has Princess Sakura awakened?" the blonde asked as his friend opened the door. Since Hinata wasn't unconscious, they pushed her in the dungeon.

"Sakura! Oh, no! Please, guards, may you spare us some medicine? The wound may kill her! We've already lost our father and mother, and that horrible King Chouji took over. Please! I beg of you!" Hinata said.

The two guards looked at each other.

"Sir Naruto, stay here and guard the prisoners. I shall go get some medicine." Kiba ordered. He ran across the street and bought a root beer from the vending machine. He ran back and went into the dungeon with Naruto following behind. He walked over to Hinata and she helped pour the 'medicine' into Sakura's mouth.

"Ah, good. I was thirsty!" Sakura said as she sat up and stretched. Her friends sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan! You just woke up from being fatally wounded which has magically disappeared! Now act that way!" Naruto complained. Sakura muttered a small, "Oh, yeah."

The pink haired girl lay back down and closed her eyes, fluttering them back open, and she slowly sat up. "What? Hinata-chan?" Sakura said. She noticed the two guards and panicked.

"Stay away from Hinata-chan! Take me if you must! Just leave her alone!" Sakura exclaimed as she dramatically stood in front of her friend.

"It's okay, Sakura! These kind guards gave us the medicine to heal you!" Hinata said. Sakura calmed down, bowing to them and thanking them. The two guards left the room, locking it back up. After a few seconds, Duke Shikamaru came up to them.

"Ah! Guards! The king has sent for you." He said.

"But we can't just leave the prisoners unguarded!" Kiba protested.

"Well, it will only take a few minutes, so I will guard them for the mean time!" the duke stated.

The two pondered this over. "Okay, then! Here's the keys! See ya'!" Naruto decided as he threw Shikamaru his keys.

Once the two were gone, Shikamaru turned around and unlocked the door. Neji and Tenten ran into the cell.

"Quick! Before they come back!" Neji said as they rushed them out. They soon came face to face with the king and his two guards.

"They're escaping! Guards, kill anyone who gets in the way!" Chouji ordered. Naruto and Kiba drew their swords (*cough*_**sticks**_ *cough*)

"Protect the princesses!" Neji, the brave knight called. Chouji called out some more imaginary soldiers.

Neji and Tenten fought as many soldiers as they could. Hinata hid behind Shikamaru as he fought the blonde guard. Kiba suddenly appeared behind Sakura. She fell backwards in surprise, but he caught her.

"Good bye, princess. I'm sorry." Kiba whispered as he lifted his sword.

Everyone watched in horror as the dagger plunged towards the pink haired girl's heart…

"LUNCH TIME, EVERYONE!" the teachers' voices echoed out across the beach. The Wolves shrugged as everything went back to normal, no princesses, kings, knights, guards… but of course, not with out a little from Naruto;

"Aww, we just got to the good part!"

"Okay! So we have the logs set up around the fire place, blankets in case someone gets cold…" Sakura started listing.

"Marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, hotdogs…" Tenten continued.

"Drinks, a little music, and we told everyone to bring a sweatshirt or jacket!" Hinata finished.

"This is going to be the best campfire ever!" Tenten exclaimed. The girls had set up for it, while the boys had bought all the stuff. They were going to start right when it got dark, which would be in half an hour considering the fact that it was 8:30.

"Oh! Hey, Shikamaru!" Hinata called the lazy teen over as she spotted him walking by.

"Do you think we're all good for the campfire? Do you think we got everything?" Tenten asked, gesturing to all the stuff they had set up. He scanned everything with his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say that you're good. Do you want me to get everyone? By the time we all get out here and situated it will be dark." Shikamaru offered.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Sakura agreed cheerfully. They watched the boy walk off when Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, snap! I gotta go guys. I'm gonna run to he library here then change! You can start without me if I'm not back in time!" the pink haired girl called as she ran off.

She made it to the library and started looking. Sakura walked over to the poetry and pulled out a couple books. Circling over to the fantasy section next, she began her search.

'_Let's see… wizards… wizards…wizards…ah! Here we go!_'

Sakura pulled out multiple books that have wizards in them.

'_Yes! My favorite! Ooooh… this one looks good… and this one too… oh! And look at this one!_'

The pink haired girl ended up leaving with four good sized books and two smaller poetry books. Arriving at the hotel, she caught the time and quickly started running to her room.

'_I better hurry! I told them to start early but still I-_'

WHAM!

Sakura crashed face first into a hard chest, both victims falling onto the ground and Sakura's books went flying in the air before landing back on the ground, scattered over the hall.

"Oww… I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized. Her eyes widened when the person sat up.

"Kiba?"

He opened his eyes, surprised that it had been her that crashed into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kiba! I was hurrying to get back to my room and change for the fire." The pink haired girl said.

She stood up and began to pick up her scattered books. Kiba started to help. He picked up one book and noticed that it had at least about 350 pages. And that was only one of the four books she had!

"Uh, Sakura? Why did you get such a big book? And four of them? You'll have to return them all before we leave in three days." He questioned.

She looked up as she grabbed the last book. He handed the book to her and followed her as she headed to her room, carrying some of the load.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm a fast reader. I figured I'll be able to at least read this one," she pointed to the one with 350 pages

"And this one." She finished as she then pointed to a book with about 400 pages.

He stared at her in amazement as she opened her door. Kiba reads about four pages a week.

"You can wait here if you want, and we can go down together?" Sakura offered as she set her books down on the table.

"Sure." He decided as he watched her walk over to her dresser. She opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She pulled open the drawer beneath the previous one and grabbed a dark blue hoodie.

"You can stay right there if you want. I can just go change in the bathroom." She said as she closed the drawers.

"Are you sure? I can go wait outside." He protested.

"No, it's fine." Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kiba sat on the couch and looked around the room. Her's was cleaner than his, considering they didn't have Naruto, and they had they huge picture window. He walked up to it and looked outside, spotting the fire beginning to start. But he saw something else that interested him more; Sasuke walking along the sidewalk, soon to arrive under the window as he passes by.

An evil grin appeared on Kiba's face as he ran to the kitchen, searching for a bowl or something. Sakura chose that time to come out.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Just watch." Kiba said as he found a bucket and started to fill it up with ice cold water. He ran over to the window, careful not to spill any of the water, and opened one of the smaller ones on the side. Sakura followed over and looked outside. She gasped then grinned evilly. Sasuke was five steps away from being directly below them.

Kiba pushed the window up so it would stay open.

_4 steps…_

The dog-boy leaned out the window.

_3 steps…_

He positioned the bucket in his hands, ready to pour.

_2 steps…_

He poured the water out.

_1 step…_

The water was halfway down, speeding up.

_Directly below._

SPLASH!

Kiba and Sakura began cracking up laughing as Sasuke screamed like a girl when the ice cold liquid soaked him to the bone. Their friends followed suit from seeing the action happen from their spot.

"I'll get you, Inuzuka!" the emo, ahem, I mean, uh, _Sasuke_ yelled.

The two saw him run to the hotel entrance. Sakura quickly closed the window.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Kiba's hand and ran out of the room, the door locking automatically behind them.

Kiba started to run to the right when Sakura tugged him the other way.

"That's the way he's going to come up!" Sakura explained.

The two just made it around the corner when the raven haired boy appeared at the other end of the hall, exactly where Sakura had predicted. He didn't see the two, but the running footsteps were all he needed to hear.

Kiba spotted the elevator and pulled the pink haired girl to it. They ran inside the small room, seeing Sasuke round the corner. Kiba went to press the first floor button, when Sakura quickly pressed third. The doors closed just as the Uchiha arrived.

"Curse you, Inuzuka! Get back here!" they heard him yell before getting into the other elevator.

Kiba sent a confused look in the way of his pink friend. "Why the third floor?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sasuke will be expecting us to go to the first floor. He will go down and find that we're not there. We will have already arrived on the third floor and be heading down the stairs as he checks for us on the other levels, not knowing that we arrived on the first." She explained.

"Smart." Kiba complimented as they arrived on the third floor, Sasuke not in sight. The two ran over to the stairs and began running down. When they past the second floor Sakura saw Sasuke step out of the elevator before running back in. Kiba smirked as they arrived in the lobby before heading outside to their friends.

"There you are! We were getting worried that Sasuke killed you!" Naruto said as they sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me chocolate!" Sakura demanded as she reached for the bag next to Tenten. The brunette pulled the bag out of her reach.

"No, no, Sakura. You can't just eat all the chocolate!" Tenten scolded like a mother scolding a child.

Sakura pouted like a child but soon agreed. She made a smore and drank a can of pop while she talked with her friends. They all laughed but then Sakura caught Hinata's facial expression. They all stopped laughing.

"Sakura…" Tenten started.

Said girl looked at them all in confusion.

"Can you… can you tell us your past?" Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes widened but she then turned to Naruto. He gave her a look that said. '_Go ahead. It will be okay._'

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Sakura looked down at her lap to avoid eye contact as she started her tale.

"My mother and father loved me very much. My father worked on houses while my mother worked in one of those big office buildings, on the top floor. When I was five, one day my dad got a day off. We… we got a phone call later that day, saying that the office building that my mom worked in had caught fire. My father rushed me to the scene. When we got there, we saw the building ablaze and most of the workers out; _most._ We started searching for my mom, but couldn't find her among the crowd. We asked around and everyone said that they hadn't seen her come out of the building. We waited till the fire was put out, extremely worried. The fire fighters went back inside to check around, and they came back out with… with…"

Sakura trailed of and began quietly sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. Kiba and Tenten, who were sitting beside her, began comforting the girl.

"They came out with her mother's dead body, severely burned." Naruto finished for his friend. Everyone gasped. Sakura lifted up her head and began again, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Right after she died I started school. It was horrible. I was teased and became an outcast because of the other kids constant teasing. I was made fun of because of my large forehead and pink hair. Then, when they found out about my mother, they teased me for that too. One day I started to cry and ran off. I found another little boy who was sitting on a swing crying. I asked him what was wrong and he said nobody liked him. He asked what was wrong with me and I said that everyone made fun of me. I told him that my mom had died and he said that both his parents died."

Sakura smiled sadly. The tears never stopped though.

"He introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki, and we became best friends ever since."

Everyone's face was filled with surprise as the two best friends smiled at each other as if sharing old memories. Naruto began to continue the story.

"I would stay at Sakura's house a lot, considering I lived alone. I… I was Sakura's only friend, as she was mine. We stood up for each other if the other got made fun of. We were friends for years, but then Sakura's dad lost his job. He was doing all he could to support him, Sakura, and me too sometimes, but it wasn't enough. She had to move, here, to Konoha. I never thought I would see her again, but then Jiraiya, who is pretty much my guardian, gave me some money and sent me to Konaha. And then, here we are now." Naruto explained.

Everyone was silent as they thought over everything that had just been said.

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura said as she stood up and turned away.

The group watched her retreating back walk along the beach.

"Someone should go talk to her…" Neji said.

"I'll go."

Everyone's heads whipped in the direction of the standing Kiba. He followed her retreating back until she stopped and looked out onto the ocean.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba whispered.

Of course, he knew she wasn't considering he could see the tears fall from her eyes and get swept into the ocean. She turned to him and they looked at each other for a second before she tackled him in a hug. He felt his shirt moisten from her tears and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled her away from him, his hands resting on her shoulders. He bent down a little so that he was even with her face and brought his hand up to wipe away the crystal tears that were falling. He smiled at her.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay now. You have new friends that love you and care for you. And nothing will happen to us." Kiba said softly.

They looked into each other's eyes as they slowly started to lean forward, their eyelids sliding closed. Their lips met in a soft kiss and they reluctantly pulled back. A small smile appeared on both their faces.

"I'm gonna go back now, the others are already heading inside. You coming?" Kiba asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I think I'll keep walking a little bit longer. There are some things I want to sort out in my head." She replied.

He nodded and turned around before walking across the beach back to the hotel.

Sakura kept walking, the moon still up in the sky.

Tenten and Hinata had just got in bed when they heard the door open. Sakura walked in and quickly changed into her pajamas after closing the door.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked, her voice filled with concern.

The pink haired girl smiled. A_ fake_ smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She answered.

Tenten watched unsurely as her friend climbed into bed, turning her back to them and pulling the covers over her head.

"Okay then, if you say so." The brunette said as she turned out the lights.

"Good night."

o.O.0.O.o

Ooooh, what's up with Sakura? They don't know. But I know! Mwhahahahaha!

Sorry. I said that I would update soon but then I had a story that I had to write for school. Most people in my class had about three or so pages. Me? I had 31.

Lalalalalala.


	5. Betraying

C H A P T E R F I V E

**Day 3**

Tenten and Hinata woke up to see Sakura's bed neatly made with a note on it. Walking over to the bright pink post-it, they read:

_Went out. Will be back, hopefully._

_-Sakura_

The two girls shrugged thinking that the 'hopefully' part was just a joke. They got ready and headed down stairs.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sakura this morning?" Tenten asked the group. They all shrugged, the worry evident in Kiba's eyes.

"No, but I see some unwanted visitors." Neji said, his eyes narrowed as the Cobras walked up.

"Looks like I win this round, Inuzuka." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked cautiously. There was a feeling in his gut right now, and he knew that it wasn't indigestion.

A pale hand pointed back to a figure leaning against the brick wall next to the rest of the enemy group, the face was engulfed in the shadows. The figure started to get up off the wall and walk out of the darkness.

"I'd like you to meet our newest member." Sasuke smirked.

And out from the shadows stepped…

Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed. No, this wasn't right, she couldn't!

…would she?

"Why?" Hinata whispered, saying what everyone seemed to be thinking.

Sakura smirked. "Why? _Why_? Why be with you losers when I can be with them?" Her voice was cold and hard.

"I-I thought you cared about us. I thought you were our friend." Tenten said.

Sakura just shook her head in disappointment. "Wrong. I cared about you like a child cares about a toy. Once the child gets a new one though, they completely forget about the other one that they 'loved'. It's simple; you guys are those old discarded play toys. And now, I have new ones. Face it; you're just a bunch of easily fooled idiots." Sakura laughed loud and mercilessly. "It was so fun to mess with your minds."

The Wolves stared at her in shock.

'_No, this can't be Sakura…I thought… she…_' Kiba thought.

"I never loved any of you, as a brother or sister, a friend," Her cold gaze that matched her voice landed on Kiba.

"Or even more than that."

With that, Sasuke swung his arm over the pink haired girl's shoulders as she leaned into him, and the Cobras walked away.

How could they do that? Believe that Sakura really betrayed them?

Naruto angrily headed towards the Cobras' hideout. For the week the rival gang had taken over an old abandoned warehouse. He knew something was up and needed answers. The blonde quickly hide behind a bush outside of the back door just as it opened. He peered over the plant to see better. Sakura stepped out, but the coldness from earlier was gone. It was replaced by sadness as she leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why do I have to hurt them? How did this all go wrong?" she cried. Naruto wanted to run out and comfort her, but he needed to hear what she had to say.

**-Flashback-**

Sakura was walking outside after the campfire. Everyone else was inside, but here she was. You could tell that she was bored, again. Maybe this wasn't a good thing? Bad things have happened when she gets bored. The first time, she got surrounded by Cobra members ending up unconscious, then the second time she ending up falling off the top bunk, knocking herself unconscious. Oh, well. Must just be a coincidence.

Or maybe not.

Sakura's thoughts changed as a hand covered her mouth, pulling her into an alley as she walked by. As she was pinned against the wall emerald orbs met onyx. She saw a flash of glasses behind him.

"Listen, and listen good Sakura. You are going to join my team. And you know why? Because I have a plan." Sasuke started. He was pinning her down with all his strength.

"It's real simple really. You see, my brother is the head of a powerful gang called Akatsuki."

Sakura's eyes widened causing him to smirk. She struggled but to no avail.

"I can tell you've heard of them. Quite powerful they are. So here's the deal. You join our group, and make it look convincing that you joined on your own, and Kiba stays safe." He continued.

Her eyes widened even more if possible.

"Yes, I know you love him. I've, or Kabuto here, have done research. We know how you look at him, how you feel about him. I know all your secrets, and one thing's for sure, he can't take on the Cobras and Akatsuki. Heck, he can't even take on Akatsuki!" Sasuke said.

Kabuto took a step forward. "So here's the deal. You join, and dog-boy stays safe. Deal?"

Oh no. This wasn't happening. Not tonight. But still… she couldn't let Kiba get hurt! She made her decision.

Sakura slowly shook her head, up, then down, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto sat in the bushes in shock as Sakura cried even more.

The door opened gain to reveal raven black hair.

"Sasuke! This is all your fault! People are hurting all because of you!" Sakura shouted, her sadness suddenly replaced by anger.

Sasuke grabbed her hands in his, but she just pulled away. "Relax. Just keep up your end of the deal and I'll keep mine. You join my group and Kiba stays safe."

"The others too?" she questioned.

"…Fine. Just try to make it more believable next time." He said before walking away.

"You can come out now, Naruto." Sakura called.

Said boy came out of the bushes. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned around and took a few steps before stopping. She turned her head side ways.

"Naruto, don't tell Kiba about this. Don't tell anyone. It's for your own good."

The blonde was about to protest but stopped a she continued.

"And if you don't care about your own good, then do it for me."

With that, she walked back inside, leaving Naruto to stare after her in surprise, and respect.

**Day 4**

The Wolves all sat around a picnic table out on the beach.

"So what are we going to do about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Kiba looked down angrily. "Nothing." He growled standing up.

"What do you mean 'Nothing.'?" Chouji asked.

"I mean, she left. She betrayed us, played with our feelings." Kiba growled.

Naruto stood up too. "Are you saying that you actually believe that crap?" Naruto yelled as he walked up to Kiba.

"Yes, I do!" Kiba yelled back. "People aren't always as happy as you in life, you know! They betray others, stab them in the back, right through the heart!"

"You honestly believe that Sakura-chan would do that?"

"That pink haired freak seems to love Sas-gay now! Why else would she be doing it?"

"You idiot, she's doing it for YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone froze, eyes wide.

"W-what?" Kiba asked shakily. That couldn't be right. Could it?

Naruto sighed, he'd have to break his promise. "Last night I snuck over to their temporary hideout. I saw Sakura outside, but all the coldness was gone. She was crying. Sasuke came out and she suddenly got angry. Sasuke had made a deal with her; she joins and you stay safe. All of us stay safe. Sasuke's brother is the leader of the Akatsuki, the most powerful gang known. She did it for us. She has to go through the torture of Sasuke."

The blonde's gaze went back to Kiba.

"But she mostly did it for you."

Everyone was silent. They all looked to Kiba for his decision.

"What are you guys staring at me for?" he growled.

A smile suddenly lit his face. "We need to work on a plan to get our Sakura back!"

They all cheered.

"Okay, so first…"

o.O.0.O.o

What's up with days three and four? They're short and badly written! Bah Humbug!

ATTENTION:

Same as chapter one's disclaimer applies to my whole story.

Lalalalalalala….


	6. Partying

C H A P T E R S I X

**Day 5**

The Wolves waited confidently out on the beach as their rival gang walked up to them in the mist of the morning. No one else was out, except a paperboy that rung his bike bell as he pedaled by.

Sakura stood on the side with her friends; her _true_ friends.

"Well, I see that you disobeyed me, Blossom. Luckily for you, I called my brother before I came." Sasuke smirked. Out from behind them, a new gang walked up.

The Akatsuki.

And yet, it seems that they weren't intimidated at all.

"Hey, Itachi." Kiba smirked.

"Hello, Kiba. It was a pleasure meeting with you yesterday." The Uchiha replied. His little brother's jaw dropped.

"Hiya, Pain!" Naruto greeted to the other blonde, running up and shaking his hand wildly in greeting. He got a nod in return.

Sasuke's jaw dropped some more.

"Hi, Tobi, nice to see you again!" Sakura greeted to the orange masked man.

"Ohhh! It's pretty Flower-chan! Hi!" Tobi said before he began waving like a maniac.

The rest of the wolves greeted the remaining Akatsuki members.

Okay, now, Sasuke's jaw was numb. He quickly regained his composure (and feeling in his jaw) and began fuming at his brother.

"Itachi! What is the meaning of this?" the duck-butt, oops! I mean, emo, no, wait! _Sasuke_ yelled.

"Why it's simple, foolish little brother. We happen to like these people better. Easy." Itachi replied.

The younger Uchiha turned towards Kiba who was grinning like crazy.

"Looks like _I_ win this round, Uchiha." The canine-like boy smirked.

Sasuke growled in frustration before turning on heel and storming off. His group followed behind.

The Wolves high-fived and cheered at the Cobras' retreating backs. Itachi turned towards Kiba.

"Alright, deals done. Just give us the smores. I only did this because I despise my foolish little brother; we do not like you at all." The Uchiha said.

"Oh! Tobi still likes Flower-chan!" Tobi yelled.

Sakura laughed and thanked him as Kiba gave the Akatsuki some smores from their previous campfire.

They walked away as the Wolves kept celebrating.

Oh, how sweet victory was.

"Okay! Come on, kids! Let's go! Back to school and Konoha, and away from this wonderful beach paradise! Woohoo!" Kakashi yelled to the students as they grudgingly dragged their luggage to the buses. A few "Why doesn't he just go read his perverted books?" and "Stupid, happy teachers and their sarcasm." were heard through out the students. The masked man just smiled and boarded the bus last with the rest of the teachers.

Sakura sat with Naruto and Kiba again. She plopped down on the seat, and after bickering with the two ended up back in the middle.

"Oh, hey! You two! What time do you want to come over tonight? They said that they were gonna drop us off at the school and our parents will pick us up then. I'll tell my dad that you're joining, Kiba. I still have to shop too." Sakura remembered.

"What do you mean shop?" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned. "We think about what we want to eat and drink for our little sleepless sleepover and Sakura-chan goes with her dad to the store and buys it!" he explained.

Kiba nodded and the three went into deep thought. Sakura was the first to snap out of it.

"Okay. I got it. How about you guys?" she asked.

The two boys were snapped out of their trance and nodded.

"Good! Here, hold on a second." The pink haired girl rummaged through her pockets and eventually pulled out a folded piece of paper and a small pencil that had been sharpened a couple too many times.

"Okay. Naruto, you go first." Sakura ordered. The blonde nodded.

"Let's see… I want ramen, Sprite, meat-lovers pizza, and… skittles!" Naruto listed. His best friend furiously scribbled onto the paper.

"Got it. What about you, Kiba?" she asked.

The dog-boy looked up in thought. "I want… Coca-Cola, sausage pizza, chocolate, and… yeah. That's it." Kiba said. The pink haired girl wrote it down.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned his attention towards said girl.

"Um, I want…Dr. Pepper, cheese pizza, sour gummy worms, and potato chips." Sakura replied. She wrote these things down too.

"Come to my house at 7:30, too. Good?"

The three smiled simultaneously.

"This night is gonna be so fun."

_Honk, honk!_

Sakura waved to her friends as she dragged her luggage to her dad's car. She put her bags in the trunk and hopped into the front seat.

"Hi, Daddy!" she greeted cheerfully as her father took off.

"Hey sweetie, how was your week?" he asked as he rounded a corner.

"It was great, Dad! Oh yeah, is it okay if Kiba comes over with Naruto?" she asked.

"Well… okay. I guess that will be fine. We'll go home and you can relax for an hour or so before we shop. Sound good?" Mr. Haruno said as he pulled into the driveway of their home. Their house was about regular size with some small woods next surrounding it.

"Thanks! Love you, Daddy!" Sakura thanked as she jumped out and grabbed her bags. She ran inside, excited for the following night. Her dad just smiled.

'_I think she will truly be happy now._'

Sakura smiled as she poured a bag of chips into a bowl. She walked over and set it on the coffee table. She stood in the living room and surveyed her work. The pink haired girl had set the bowls full of food on the table along with several cans of soda. She arranged three bean bags around the TV that had the GameCube and Wii attached to it. She had rented a couple movies and added to the ones she already had, they were set. She yawned and sat down as she waited for her friends.

Ding dong!

"I got it!" Sakura yelled to her dad as she ran to the door. She skidded past it in her excitement and quickly turned around before pulling the golden handle.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. In his hand was a small bright orange duffle bag. He was wearing jeans and (surprise, surprise) a bright orange t-shirt.

"Hey, Naruto! We still have to wait for Kiba, come on!" the blonde slipped off his shoes at the door and ran after his best friend. They ran to the kitchen to see Sakura's father sipping coffee while he read the paper.

"Hey, Dad! Naruto's here!" Sakura said as they walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto! How've you been?" he asked smiling.

"Good! I got a pretty nice apartment with the money from Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Okay, come on, Naruto! I want you to see my new room!" Sakura exclaimed.

The two were halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang again.

"That must be Kiba!" Naruto said as they ran back down.

The pink haired girl opened the door to see Kiba and a woman that looked like him.

"Hi! You must be Sakura, I'm Kiba's mom!" the lady said as her son stepped in and slipped his shoes off. He too had a small draw-string bag, but his was red. The brunette was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that had Akamaru on the front. It must have been specialized.

Sakura's father appeared behind her.

"Hello! I'm Sakura's father." he greeted. The two shook hands.

"Yeah, well, you better get going Mom! Don't you have that thing to go to?" Kiba said a little too quickly as he started to push her out the door.

"Oh, ok. I get the hint." Mrs. Inuzuka sighed. "Now remember, be good and try to help out a little. And if your tummy hurts, just call Mommy and I'll come and get you. Or if you just want to hear Mommy's voice-"

"Ok then! Bye, Mom! See you tomorrow!" Kiba cut her off before any further embarrassment could happen. He grabbed Sakura and Naruto's hands and dragged them off, having no clue where he was going.

"Uh, Kiba." Sakura said as she pulled him to a stop.

"What?"

"My room is this way." she jabbed her thumb into the direction behind them.

"Oh."

Naruto laughed as they turned around and headed up the stairs. Sakura walked up to a closed door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Now, what you are about to see is so awesome, so cool, so amazing, that you may die! No flash photography, no cell phones, please do not touch any of the awesomeness, and we are not responsible if its awesomeness blinds you. I-"

"Just open your door already! I want to see your new room!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura shrugged and opened the door. They stepped in and looked around. Her walls were teal blue, with a white ceiling and carpet. Her bed was striped lime green, blue, and white, with a big fluffy white pillow that was shaped like a cloud. There was a desk underneath her window, and a small TV in the corner.

"Wow, cool Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. The two boys walked in, setting their bags down on her bed.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Sakura questioned.

They shrugged. Kiba glanced over at a picture.

"Your dad has really white hair." he stated.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's always been like that, and my mom had red hair."

Kiba laughed. "Let me guess; that's why you have pink?" he joked. The pink haired girl just blinked at him.

"Well... yeah. Duh."

"Oh."

"Haha! I win again!" Sakura exclaimed. Kiba and Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Can we do something that _doesn't_ involve us losing to a girl?" Kiba questioned. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, setting her controller down, and turning off the TV.

"You two are just mad because I can beat you in video games." she said. They all grabbed a soda from their stash there in the living room.

"What time is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Um... 10:45." his best friend answered.

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know... watch a movie?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up. She grabbed the movies by the TV.

"Which one do you guys want to watch?" She held up the choices.

"Oh, oh!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger. "The scary one!"

The pink haired girl whined at that.

"But Narutooooo!" she complained. "You know I don't like scary movies!"

"Yes, but you're older now, so you can just suck it up and take it like a man!" Naruto said.

"... But I'm not a man. I'm a girl." Sakura protested.

"How about we just watch the movie?" Kiba said.

"Fine..." Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Aaah!" Sakura screeched, turning and burying her face into Kiba next to her. She turned, peeking out just the tiniest bit...

To see the scariest part of the whole movie.

She buried her face deeper into Kiba, her grip tightening on him, pulling his shirt until he was practically choking. He reached over, putting his arm around her to pull her closer. A blush covered his face, though it was not visible in the dark.

"Sakura... Sakura, it's over now."

"No, it's not. It's still playing in my head." she mumbled. His body shook as he laughed, and Sakura slowly unattached herself, glancing at the television to see the credits rolling up, with the occasional blood splatters. Even the credits were creepy...

A loud snore erupted from the chair. Naruto was draped over it, limbs dangling off, completely out.

"... Should we wake him up?" Kiba asked after a few seconds. Sakura stood up, a yawn escaping her mouth as she stretched.

"I don't know." She said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's almost one in the morning. We might as well get our sleeping bags ready for bed."

Kiba nodded, and they flipped their sleeping bags out on to the ground, including Naruto's. Orange, blue, and green, all spread out, accompanied by a pile of pillows.

The hardest part, though, was moving Naruto down to his sleeping bag. Muscles and ramen weighs a lot more than the average person may think.

"Just a little farther. " Kiba grunted as they stumbled over, wishing that the sleeping bag was closer.

"There!" Sakura exclaimed as they dropped him onto the open bag. She leaned down and zipped it up before stuffing a pillow under his head. She plopped down onto her green sleeping bag, while Kiba shuffled into his on the other side of Naruto. He turned and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your dad trust two teenage boys in the same room at night with his daughter?"

Sakura laughed. "He doesn't, but he knows that, first, I wouldn't let that happen. Plus, he has about three or more cameras set up." She said, pointing one out that was hidden in a potted plant. Kiba laughed quietly. They were silent for a few minutes before Sakura suggested playing twenty questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Sakura asked. "Mine is green."

"I have to go with red, or navy blue. Have you… ever gotten an F on an assignment? I have."

"Nope, my turn."

After so long and some laughs, they were on question eighteen.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sakura stared at Kiba. "Okay, fine… sometimes."

Sakura laughed. "Me too. When did you have your first kiss?"

"About first grade when I crashed into a girl that I actually had a crush on." Kiba said.

Sakura laughed. "That's not really a kiss." Sakura blushed and looked away. "I'm still saving mine."

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Kiba asked, staring at her with hope that he wished she couldn't see.

"Yes."

Kiba's heart was beating fast. "Who?"

Sakura yawned and turned her back to him. "It's called Twenty Questions, not Twenty-One Questions. Good night."

Kiba stared at her back before smiling softly.

"Good night."

o.O.0.O.o

Wow, the rest of the sleepless-sleepover has been waiting to be written for almost a year, I'd say.

So, yeah, I know you've heard this before, but sorry for the slow update. Strange Girl is next on my list. Yep.

Now I need an idea about what's going to next in this story…


	7. Fighting

C H A P T E R S E V E N

The three teens didn't awake until the sun was well over the horizon, still groggy from the long night. Sakura's dad was humming in the kitchen, and everyone jumped up at the smell of breakfast.

"Oh, bacon!" Naruto exclaimed as they rushed in. "Wonderful, glorious bacon!"

"Mmm, toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice," Sakura looked up at her dad. "You've really out done yourself."

"Thanks, Mr. Haruno!" Kiba said as a plate slide in front of him, filled with food. "You're awesome!"

"Yeah, well, I try." Sakura's dad replied. "So, what's going on today?"

"I'm going over to Hinata's," Sakura replied. "That okay?"

"Sure, sure, as long as you're back by dinner," Sakura's dad said. He slide his daughter's plate in front of her. "Oh, by the way, Jiraiya called, Naruto. He said he has a business trip."

Naruto groaned with bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Tha perfy save aw-ways eaves tist ta py on grills."

Everyone laughed.

"Who won at video games?" he asked.

"Sakura," Kiba murmured.

Mr. Haruno laughed. "Well, you should have known that, boys. Sakura's glued to that thing all weekend. I try to get her to go out, but she won't leave the house."

"We should all get together this weekend," Naruto suggested. "The whole gang."

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed. "We should go to that new amusement park!"

"I want to ride that Ferris wheel. It's so high," Sakura said.

"So it's set?" Naruto asked.

"Dad?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Well, I guess," he said.

* * *

Sakura was able to set it up quite quickly, and before she knew it, they were all in the line to get in.

"This is going to be so fun!" Tenten exclaimed as she handed the man at the gate her ticket.

"I want some cotton candy," Sakura said.

"I can buy you some," Kiba offered, smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"What should we ride first?" Naruto exclaimed, excited.

"Well, we can all ride a few, split up, and then meet back up again," Shikamaru suggested.

"That sounds good," Sakura agreed. "So, what about that one?"

Everyone headed to a large orange and green rollercoaster, strapping in and waiting for it to begin.

Naruto screamed the whole time.

* * *

After the gang went on quite a few rides, they started to split up. Neji, Tenten, Chouji, and Shikamaru headed towards the water themed rides, while Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba walked off, wandering around, mostly playing carnival games.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura whisper, falling back to him. "You should win Hinata a stuffed animal."

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sakura sighed. "Just trust me."

"Okay, fine," Naruto decided. More loudly he added, "Hey, guys, let's go play that game!"

Everyone walked over to a squirt gun game with prizes of giant food. Naruto walked up and slapped some coins onto the counter. A countdown began before Naruto's squirt gun turned on, and he began spraying a mean looking clown. The timer buzzed right when the clown was almost towards the red zone.

"Darn it!" Naruto cursed, putting more money on the table. Once again, he almost defeated the evil clown; almost.

"What's he doing?" Kiba whispered, leaning over to Sakura.

"I told him to win something for Hinata," Sakura whispered back.

Kiba looked down at Sakura, considering what she had said. Then, as the pink-haired girl wasn't looking, Kiba slipped away.

After about ten minutes, and a lot of money out of his frog coin purse, Naruto finally won. In his arms, he presented Hinata with a stuffed ramen.

"I-I…" Hinata's face flared red as she stared, speechless.

"That means thank you," Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

Hinata nodded, taking the stuffed food. "W-where's Kiba?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"He's right-" Sakura turned to see that he, in fact, was not there. "Oh, well, he _was_ there."

"I wonder where he went," Naruto said. His gaze switched to the left. "Whoa! Look at that roller coaster!"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "How about I look for Kiba, while you two go ride the roller coaster?" she suggetsted.

"Sure!" Naruto agreed. HE began to walk away, before he turned back around. "And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Sakura's eyes softened as she smiled at her long-time friend. "I'll be fine. Meet you back here in twenty minutes?"

"Okay, bye!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her towards the ride.

Sakura turned around and began walking through people, trying to find Kiba. She looked all over, but couldn't find him. Sakura looked up at the sky, wishing he would just show up-

"Oof!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran into someone. She looked up, wishing to see brown hair, but instead, it was black.

"I'm sorry!" The other boy apologized, helping her up. Sakura took his hand, staring him down. He looked familiar, and yet he didn't. He stared at her, too.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

* * *

Kiba growled in frustration, handing the shop manager another dollar. No matter how many times, he couldn't get the ping-pong ball to land in those stupid little bowls.

"C'mon," he whispered to himself. "For Sakura."

Kiba tossed the ping-pong ball, and _ponk!_ It landed in a bowl. Kiba's eyebrows rose in surprise. That had actually worked.

"So, what do you want?" the manager of the game drawled.

"That," Kiba stated, pointing to a stuffed dog that was the opposite of Akamaru. The man reached up, pulling the animal off the shelf and giving it to him. Kiba smiled and began walking back, waiting to see Sakura's face when she got her own (fake) puppy.

Kiba found her sooner than he expected, and he didn't like it. She was talking to some other guy, laughing and chatting, and she even _hugged_ him. Kiba began to get angry. After everything they've done, after that night on the beach, she was just, just ignoring him? Letting him go? A small thought in the back of his head said that they weren't officially going out, but hey, it sure felt like it most of the time.

Kiba couldn't help it. He went up and shoved him.

"What the heck?" the boy mumbled, falling onto the concrete. He got back up, going up to Kiba and pushing him back. Kiba grabbed his shirt, and it turned into a brawl.

"Stop!" Sakura tried feebly. "Stop it!"

The two teenage boys didn't mind her, though. They kept fighting, each one getting the other even more mad with punches. People began yelling and clearing a space as the two rolled on the floor, into old, forgotten cotton candy and other substances. Soon, security guards came in, and pulled them off one another, dragging them away. Kiba looked up, hoping to see pink hair.

He didn't.

o.O.0.O.o

I toooold you guys I would update before Christmas! 11:09 the night before Christmas Eve.

Standard disclaimer applies, aaaannnndddd….

I GIVE SOME CREDIT TO Sakucherryblossoms FOR THE SCHOOL GANG IDEA AND MAKING ME LOVE KIBASAKU.

Other than that, the story idea is pretty much mine.

So please, I know that this story may sound familiar!

Oh, and also, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Breaking

C H A P T E R E I G H T

Kiba half thought that he would get thrown into a mini jail cell, like in the movies, but instead he was just placed in an office with a man watching over him as he did paperwork. It was quiet in the little security office, and Kiba just glared at the boy across the room from him. After his eyes began to water, he looked out the window that was placed there to see the main control center of the amusement park. People were bustling around, walking back and forth with everything from coffee to old, broken clown heads and cotton candy experiments.

Kiba thought it to be quite interesting, actually. So he spent his time, waiting for whatever that man had said (not that he didn't pay attention), and simply daydreamed, with the occasional glares that the other boy returned with a blank stare. Kiba thought that the stare unnerved him more.

It was nice, really, watching everyone, until Kiba's heart sank. He saw a flash of pink that wasn't cotton candy, but hair, and saw Sakura walk up to one of the security guards with Naruto trailing behind her. It wasn't the way she stalked towards the door, or how Naruto saw him through the window, sending him sympathy glances, or even how the girl that Kiba had fought for walked in and hugged the other boy (even though that really bugged him).

No, it wasn't any of those. It was the disappointment that Kiba see in her face, hear in her step, and practically feel coming off of her as she turned and looked him in the eye.

"Sakura-" Kiba started, but she cut him off.

"No," she said. "I don't want to hear any excuses, Kiba. What you did was stupid, and dumb, and, and… immature!" she exclaimed, staring him down.

"Sakura, I just couldn't help it," Kiba said as he stood up with his hands out in front of him, before she could start again. "When I saw you with him, I just thought about us, and-!"

"_Him_," Sakura repeated, pointing to the boy behind her. "Is an old friend of Naruto's and mine from our old school."

Kiba looked at the pale boy closely for the first time. He seemed _dull_ in Kiba's eyes, with straight black hair and half-lidded eyes. He was wearing black, gray, and white, and Kiba predicted that he hated rainbows.

"Kiba, say hello to Sai," Naruto piped up, gesturing to the boy. Kiba's face burned. So he had beat up (and, though he wouldn't admit it besides the bruise under his eye, was beat up by) an old, dear friend that Sakura was happy to see and has no love-type relationship with.

Kiba silently willed the uncomfortable chair to swallow him up.

He took a step forward as Sakura walked back to the door, but she turned around.

"Tenten's going to take Hinata and I home," she said, avoiding his gaze. "And right now," she continued as she walked out, "there's no more _us_."

The door fell closed with a click, and the room of boys was silent. A sigh sounded out, and the three turned to the man doing paperwork.

"Kids these days. Ain't got no respect for the ladies or their elders."

An hour later Kiba's father showed up, and Kiba was actually scared. His dad was supposed to be at work, which meant he had to leave to come get his son who got in a fist fight.

"Are you Mr. Inuzuka?" The man who had been doing the paperwork asked, looking up. He nodded. "Good. I'm Mr. Hareson. I'd just like to talk to you for a minute. The boys can wait outside."

Kiba glanced a look up at his father, and saw that his face was red and his jaw set, causing his mouth to be a thin line.

"Of course, Mr. Hareson," Kiba's father answered, politely shaking his hand. "Of course."

* * *

The ride home was silent.

Kiba couldn't stand it. His father just drove on, his callused hands gripping the steering wheel of his faded red car. No radio, no open windows, and no chatting, of course. A wave of disappointment seemed to lounge about in the car until Kiba was overwhelmed.

"Look, Dad, I'm so sorry-!"

"Why did you punch that boy, son?"

Kiba stopped at his father's strong voice. He sighed, glancing out the window, willing home to come where his mom might be able to back him up.

"He was hugging Sakura," Kiba mumbled.

Mr. Inuzuka tore his gaze from the road. "What's that?"

"He was hugging Sakura, Dad! He was hugging her and talking to her and I just kind of…" Kiba stopped, searching for a word. "…lost it."

It was silent a few more moments before Mr. Inuzuka continued. "Well, son, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Kiba walked into his room and closed the door behind him with a thud. Emotions welled up in him as he fell back onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling. His dad had just told him about holding in some emotions and how to act and all kinds of things. Now he was telling Kiba's mother, and his sister was probably listening in from behind the wall.

Sakura seemed to be ashamed of him. Kiba was the most hurt by that. How she had walked in and hugged _Sai_. How she ignored him. How disappointed she was.

_Disappointed_.

"I'm such an idiot," Kiba mumbled, covering his eyes with his hands and groaning.

Kiba sat up as his phone buzzed from where he had set it on his dresser. Jumping up, Kiba rushed over and grabbed it. He looked at the screen and saw _Naruto_.

His heart sank.

"Yeah?" Kiba answered solemnly, flipping the phone open.

"_Hey, man_." Naruto's voice came through to Kiba's ear. "_Hey, you doing okay? Did your parents ground you?_"

"I don't know," Kiba replied. "They're still downstairs. I've just been… thinking."

"_I tried to call Sakura_," Naruto started. "_She wouldn't answer her cell, and her dad said she wasn't home._"

"Mm-hmm," Kiba said, turning his head and staring out the window.

"_Kiba_," Naruto said sharply, and Kiba sat up. "_You need to think about this. I haven't seen Sakura get upset like this before. It's not like when her mom died. She… oh, never mind_."

"No," Kiba protested. "What were you going to say?"

Naruto was silent a moment before he answered. "_I'd tell you if I knew, Kiba. If I knew_."

* * *

Sakura walked up to her front porch as Tenten drove away, the tires of her car crunching the gravel. Sakura tried the door knob, but it was locked, so she fished the key out of her pocket and proceeded inside, knowing her dad wasn't home.

Sakura kicked off her shoes, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch. She now, of course, was feeling so many emotions that she might just have to go to the freezer and find the little tub marked _ice cream_.

She was mad. She couldn't believe Kiba would just come up and punch someone without even knowing who he is! It wasn't right. It was stupid. It was uncalled for. Who does that, anyways? Just runs up and punches someone? Sakura groaned as she placed her hands over her eyes. The scene replayed in her head. She had just been trying to find Kiba when she spotted Sai. She ran up and said hi, and they started chatting and Sakura hugged him since she was so happy to see him. Then, a tan fist had ran into the side of his face.

Sakura was also sad. She was sad because she felt as though she and Kiba had… split. Sure, maybe they weren't actually together, but… _still_. She was actually kind of surprised that they weren't. Kiba knew her, he knew her story, he had been over to her house, he had spent the night at her house (with Naruto of course), and they had kissed. Yet there was something holding the two back.

She was also guilty. It was a terrible habit. _Why did I have to be so harsh?_ Sakura thought. _Now I feel as though _I _was out of line. He didn't know._

Sakura sat up and walked into the kitchen to get the ice cream when she realized there wasn't any. When she called her dad's cell, he didn't answer, so she left a message asking him to bring some home. Sakura then tried to call Tenten, but her phone went automatically to voicemail. Sakura dialed Hinata's cell phone number, but she didn't pick up either.

"Who can I talk to?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Who had she talked to before she moved here? That was easy. Sakura walked back to the door and pulled her shoes back on. After jotting down a note for her dad, Sakura walked out of her house to the garage, locking the door and replacing the key back to her pocket. Sakura jumped on her bike and rode down the driveway before taking a left.

It was time to talk to Naruto.

o.O.0.O.o

That was short! D: I'm so sorry!

Gosh, to be honest, I don't know what's going on. XD I'm eager to know what happens next, too.

Also, remember what I said about knowing what was going to happen next in SG? Well, I forgot. D:

I'm so sorry it's late. I've been working on some personal stories and… forgot about these.

I don't own the series Naruto. :D

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~!


	9. Forgiving

C H A P T E R N I N E

Sakura came up to Naruto's small apartment and parked her bike near the stairs that led up to his door. She climbed them up, consumed with thoughts, and knocked on the door. She didn't even notice he opened to door until he spoke.

"Sakura?" He said as he opened the door.

"Hey," she replied softly.

Naruto stepped to the side and opened the door wider to let her in. Jiraiya was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea.

"Hello, Sakura!" he greeted with a goofy smile on his face.

Sakura sighed and gave a very, very faint smile. "Hi."

Naruto closed the door behind Sakura as she slipped off her sneakers. She walked into the kitchen as Jiraiya stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said. Sakura guessed that Naruto had told Jiraiya what happened.

"So," Naruto started as they sat at the table. "Are you… okay?"

Sakura gave a small smile. No matter what, Naruto was never able to comfort her with words. But he would always listen and give his honest opinion, and that was what she needed. Sometimes he argued against her, which would help her see her problem from a perspective besides her own.

"It wasn't right of him," Sakura said, obviously referring to Kiba. "He should have just, well, _thought_."

"But you know he just did it because he cares for you," Naruto countered.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "but what about how I felt? I don't feel that way about Sai, but Kiba didn't know that. All he had to do was walk up and say 'Hey, who's this?' and it would have been fine!"

"He's not happy that he did it," Naruto said.

"Well, he did do it," Sakura huffed.

"Sakura, you need to think of this through Kiba's perspective," Naruto reasoned. "Say, instead, _you_ were looking for Kiba, and you found him hugging some other girl. So you go up and slap her, only to find that she's a childhood friend. How would you feel?"

"Guilty and embarrassed," Sakura listed. "And if he broke it off like I did, I'd be so sad that my heart would hurt."

It was silent for a moment before Sakura stood and sighed. Naruto stood with her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Completely settle me down. Work out all my problems. Change my mind."

"What?" Naruto said in mock innocence, a big grin on his face. "Me? Naw, never!"

Sakura laughed and threw her arms around Naruto's neck.

"You're the greatest friend ever," Sakura whispered.

"And so are you," Naruto replied, hugging her tighter.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what to do.

She was thinking of maybe calling him. Kiba always answered his phone, but what if he didn't because he didn't want to talk to her?

She could text him, but this wasn't a texting situation.

What if she went to his house? That might be kind of… awkward though. Maybe she should meet him somewhere. But where?

Sakura sighed. She might as well just go to his house and talk to him face to face. So, Sakura began walking to his house, because walking would at least give her a little more time to think of what to say.

* * *

Kiba wasn't sure what to do.

He sat there with his phone in his hand, but decided not to call her. Sakura was probably still mad at him, and wouldn't answer if she saw it was him.

Kiba decided not to text her, because it wasn't a texting situation.

What if he went to her house? If her dad was there, though, he might send him away. But what else could he do? He might as well go.

Kiba stood up and walked outside, hollering to his mom that he was going on a walk, and then began in the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

They meet half-way there, closer to Sakura's house considering she walked slowly, not knowing what to say, and he ran, just knowing he had to say something (what, though, he didn't think of).

She had been dragging her feet, zoned out, wondering what to say without completely forgiving him easily, or being mean about it.

He noticed her when he was at the park that they had both decided to take a shortcut through. Kiba slowed to a jog before stopping as Sakura looked up.

"Sakura?"

"Kiba?"

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as they walked up to each other.

Sakura glanced away before looking back up at him. "I was coming to see you. What were you doing?"

"I was coming to see _you_," Kiba said, and they both gave a small laugh. They stood in silence.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said quietly, not meeting Sakura's gaze. "I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong. I mean, I just randomly punched some guy just because he gave you a hug!"

"True," Sakura agreed. "But I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I mean, I probably would have punched him too, if our roles had been switched." She gave a smile that was of her normal self. "Well, depending on how pretty the girl you were hugging was."

Kiba laughed. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I'm sorry too," Sakura said.

They stood there before Sakura suddenly hugged Kiba. He hugged her back, holding her in his arms in the middle of the park on a beautiful day. The sky was turning pink, the clouds were fluffy, and the birds were singing.

_Flash_

"Look how cute they are, Neji!"

Sakura and Kiba turned to see Neji standing next to Tenten, who was looking at the picture that she had just taken on her phone.

"Tenten," Sakura whined as she pulled away from Kiba.

"Sorry, Sakura," Tenten said, waving her phone in the air. "But I'm going to have to text this to a few people."

"Neji," Kiba whined, but he just shook his head.

"Well," Sakura started, "Why are you here with Neji, _hmm_, Tenten?"

Tenten stopped and looked up, blushing. Neji turned his face away, which was also pink.

"We're… um…" Tenten muttered.

"On a _date_?" Kiba finished, a grin on his face.

"Possibly," Neji muttered.

Sakura and Kiba grinned at the blushing couple for a moment.

"Well!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed. "We're off then. Bye!"

Sakura and Kiba watched as Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him away. They laughed with each other.

"So…" Kiba trailed off, nudging a rock with his shoe.

"So…" Sakura repeated. "I should probably go. My dad should be home soon."

"I'll walk you!" Kiba instantly offered, and Sakura smiled at him.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" she said quietly as they started walking.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "How _could_ you be mad at all this boyish charm?"

Sakura laughed, leaning into him as they walked through the park.

"We should do that," Sakura suddenly said.

"Do what?" Kiba asked.

"Go on a date, like Neji and Tenten," Sakura replied, turning her blushing face away from him. Kiba stopped walking.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he said.

Sakura looked up, meeting Kiba's warm brown eyes. "I don't really care."

"Oh, so I get to choose?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face. "Well… let's go to the moon!"

Sakura laughed. "We can't go to the moon," she said as they started walking again.

"If you wanted it, I'd go get the moon and bring it back for you," Kiba said softly.

"You sound like a cheesy romance movie."

"That's exactly what I was going for," Kiba laughed.

They come upon the edge of the park, and headed down the road to Sakura's house.

"How about I come pick you up tomorrow?" Kiba said.

"Where will we go?" Sakura asked.

"That's a surprise," Kiba said, grinning.

"Fine, fine," Sakura pouted.

They continued down the road as the sun lowered behind the trees on the skyline. Kiba walked Sakura up to her front door, and they could hear the television playing inside. The two stood on her porch for a moment.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba said, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She turned to go inside, but paused.

_Should I kiss him?_ She thought. _I don't have to kiss him on the lips, but still…I was just mad at him…_

"Kiba?" Sakura called before he stepped off the porch. He turned around and she tackled him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms back around her.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"You too," he replied. "Bye, Sakura."

Sakura watched from her porch as he walked away, then turned around, walking into her house. She opened the door to see her dad standing there, where he had been looking through the peephole.

"Hey, I was just making sure he didn't kiss you," Sakura's dad defended.

o.O.0.O.o

Been a while, huh? Well, I don't own the characters of the series Naruto.

IMPORTANT: I've renamed the chapters, in case you haven't noticed. There's a little theme for these ones. BUT, should I rename the chapters for Strange Girl?

Read and review~!


	10. Ending

C H A P T E R T E N

"Sakura's going on a date~!" Tenten sung as she rifled through Sakura's closest. Sakura tossed a pillow at Tenten's head before flopping back on the bed as it missed.

"You guys are making such a big deal out of it," Sakura complained, but her eyes showed her excitement.

"They're finally going on one," Hinata said, taking a look at Sakura's make-up and the different shades. "Sakura and Kiba are finally going on a date!"

"Oh, look at this!" Tenten exclaimed pulling out a green jacket.

"No," Sakura instantly said.

"Fine, fine," Tenten grumbled, throwing it back in. "What's the weather like today?"

"It's warm out, but kind of windy," Hinata replied with a glance out the window as if checking her own statement.

"How about a tank top and a jacket?" Tenten asked, poking her head around the open door to see Sakura.

"Sure," Sakura agreed. "I have a really cute pink and white striped tank top," she offered, standing up and retrieving it from her closet.

Tenten inspected it before nodding. "That'll work." She pulled out a pair of white, knee-length shorts. "These will go with that, too. Why don't you go look at jewelry while I find a jacket?" Tenten recommended.

Sakura went over to her vanity mirror where Hinata was going through her make-up. She opened a separate drawer, searching through necklaces and bracelets.

"Okay!" Tenten exclaimed, turning around with a pile of clothes. She placed them in Sakura's arms and then pushed her towards the door. "Go change! Quickly now, we still have to do make-up!"

"Pushy," Sakura grumbled as the door closed behind her. She walked into the bathroom across the hall, changing quickly. When she walked out, Sakura was dressed in the pink and white striped tank top with the white shorts, along with an orange jacket. She had placed a white headband in her hair, and she wore a silver necklace with a paw print hanging off of it.

"Nice job," Sakura complimented as she walked back into her room, holding her arms out for inspection.

"Yeah, I'm amazing," Tenten joked, sitting Sakura down in the chair in front of the mirror.

Hinata set to work applying mascara, a small amount of light pink eye shadow, lip gloss, etc. Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror when Hinata finished.

"I love you guys," she said, attacking them both in a hug.

"It's almost time," Hinata reminded, glancing at the clock. Sakura walked downstairs as Tenten and Hinata made up some song about her and Kiba going on a date.

"Sakura's going on a date~!" Tenten sang, joyfully prancing down the stairs.

"I can't believe Sakura's going on a date…"

The three girls looked over to see Sakura's father standing in the doorway to the kitchen with an overly sad look on his face. "My little Sakura Blossom! On a _date_!"

"It's okay, Dad," Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Tenten screeched in excitement, racing to the door and opening it. Kiba stood there in a red polo and blue jean shorts, a surprised look on his face.

"Kiba, are you ready?" Tenten asked, standing in front of him, shielding his view. "Are you ready? Are you sure? Positive? Are you sure you're positively ready to see this amazing beauty, outfit courtesy of Tenten and make-up by Hinata? Are you-"

"Oh, stop it!" Sakura said, playfully glaring at her friend as she pushed her out of the way. "I don't look that different."

"Beautiful like always," Kiba complimented with a grin. Sakura blushed as her friends squealed at it. Behind them came Sakura's father.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Oh my gosh," Sakura groaned, holding her head in her hand.

"What time do you plan on having her home?"

"Nine, sir."

"Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you willing to provide dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you smoke, drink alcohol, or do drugs?"

"No, sir."

"Will you be going anywhere outside of town?"

"No, sir."

"Will you be going anywhere where no one can hear her scream as zombies attack?"

"No, sir," Kiba laughed.

"Dad," Sakura whined, but she had a smile on her face.

Mr. Haruno chuckled, giving his daughter another hug. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Have fun, honey, and stay safe!"

"Bye!" Sakura hollered as she ran out the door. Her and Kiba walked down her driveway and down the sidewalk.

"So…. where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Kiba said with a knowing smile.

Kiba led her down the street. They walked for a little while, just chatting while they held hands. They soon came to Kiba's house, where his mom came outside, bouncing down the steps.

"Oh, my little Kiba-Puppy!" Mrs. Inuzuka cooed, pulling him into a hug.

"Kiba-Puppy," Sakura snickered quietly, giving a small giggle. Kiba glared at her.

"Mom," he said, and she released him.

"Oh, fine," she pouted. "Here you go!" Sakura watched as Kiba's mom produced a picnic basket from inside the house. "Look how cute it is! It's like it's from a story book."

"Mom," Kiba said again, and she sighed.

"Fine, go on then and just be careful, okay? I love you!" Mrs. Inuzuka called as they walked back down the driveway.

"Sorry we have to walk," Kiba began, "but I didn't want my mom to have to drive us. That kind of ruins it, you know?"

Sakura laughed. "It's fine, it's more fun walking with you anyways."

They continued walking until the two came away from the houses and buildings to the park. Kiba took Sakura throughout the park, towards the small river that ran through.

"Here?" Sakura asked.

Kiba nodded as he set the basket down, pulling out a blanket and lying it down. He proceeded to bring out food, and even a small candle, which he lit with difficulty as Sakura laughed.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said quietly, grinning at him. The sky was starting to get dark, a faint moon surrounded by a few stars already appearing in the blue sky. The river flowed in front of them, giving off a soothing sound and leaving a faint, cool mist in the air. Sakura sat down on the blanket, taking in all the food Kiba brought, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you pack this yourself?" she asked.

"….maybe," Kiba said, a grin creeping onto his face. The picnic basket contained bags of chips, microwavable food (already cooked), leftovers wrapped in tin foil, and cans of pop.

"You did wonderful," Sakura giggled, settling herself down with some Fritos and a pop.

"You _are_ wonderful," Kiba replied.

Sakura smiled as a blush crept across her face. They leaned back, Kiba's arm wrapped around Sakura as the stared at the sky. Sakura rested her head on Kiba's chest, closing her eyes at the warmth and comfort he provided.

"I'm so glad I found you," Kiba whispered. "You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"I'm so happy we're together," Sakura agreed, turning her head up to look at him. The stars made her eyes shine as he stared at her, before he slowly leaned forward. Kiba took Sakura's lips in his, kissing her softly. When they were done, Sakura put her head back down as Kiba's arm tightened around her.

A shooting star flew across the sky, and, without knowing it, they both made the same wish.

_I wish we'd be together forever._

o.O.0.O.o

WHOA.

Is this really the end? As in the end-end? Endy-end-end of the end?

IT IS. 8O

BUT, if anyone can think of any loose ends I forgot about, I might make an epilouge, otherwise, this is the end! XD Have I said that enough times?

Thank you to everyone who read the story and reviewed it. :) Thank you so much!

Review please~ :D


End file.
